A tool commonly used in the film industry is a camera support including a jib arm. A camera mount is pivotally supported at one end of the jib arm and a counterbalance weight is typically supported at the other end of the jib arm with the jib arm being centrally pivoted on a base structure such as a dolly or a tripod. A parallel-type linkage is typically connected between the base structure and the camera mount such that angular orientation of the camera mount relative to the jib arm varies corresponding to pivotal movement of the jib arm relative to the base structure.
Examples of various configures of jib arms are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. D588,621 by Baty, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,705 by Reagan, U.S. Pat. No. 8,006,850 by Rotheisler, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,541 by Dykyj, and US Patent Application Publication 2006/0147,196 by Hein et al. In each instance a complex arrangement of external linkage components are provided such that the jib arms are not well suited for ease of disassembly or portability without considerable time consuming disassembly and reassembly being required. Furthermore, the external configuration of the various adjustment features results in a construction which lacks durability.